Quoth The Raven, Nevermore!
by Meurtrier darkness
Summary: Raven is confronted by a dark stranger and he has a propostion that she just can't seem to refuse. Raven goes to the Dark side! But can the Titans bring back before she can't...? (chapter 8 up) i personally love this chapter.
1. Chapter one

Note:I do not own the teen titans.

Note:I'm going to quote Edgar Allen Poe's poem 'The Raven' a lot. (As if you didn't know by the title!)

ONWARD!!

Raven looked out over the sea to the city. She had brought her book of poetry up to the roof with her. It was as she purposely was trying to be a loner, it was just... she felt as though the Titans ignored her almost all the time. It was really starting to get to her.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were sitting and staring a the mega TV while playing Game Station. Robin was standing in front of the boombox, which was booming out mindless music. And Starfire was attending to that slug of a creature. She still didn't know what a 'Bumgrof' was. Frankly she didn't care.

So here she was, alone once again. Only Edgar Allen Poe and his poetry to kept her sane. She flipped through the pages to the place where she ended off last. With no one surely to approach, Raven spoke the words out loud, letting them calm her raging mind.

"_Let me see, the, what thereat is, and this mystery explore—_

_Let my heart be still a moment and this mystery explore;—_

'_Tis the wind and nothing more!"_

_Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter_

_In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore;_

_Not the least obeisance made he; not an instant stopped or stayed he;_

_But, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door—_

_Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door_

_Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling,_

_By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore,_

"_Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou," I said, "art sure no craven,_

_Ghastly grim and ancient raven wandering from the Nightly shore—_

_Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!"_

_..."_

"Quoth the raven, "Nevermore!"


	2. Chapter two

Note:I do not own the teen titans

Raven immediately stood up, black power forming at her hands. First of all, how dare he screw up her poem and most importantly who was he and what was he doing here? "Who are you? Show yourself!" She commanded, her eyes becoming white.

"No need to get mad, Raven. I'm just showing my love for Edgar's writing," came a slow English voice from the shadows. "My name is Malicki." He stepped out of the shadows. "And now I've done everything you've requested. Are you satisfied?"

"How are you here? Isn't there a force field around this place?" Raven's eyes turned back to their normal color, but she still kept her power close by. There was no knowing what he would do. Malicki was...not too bad looking. She hardly believed that thought crossed her mind, yet it did. He was dressed in all black with a leather coat. His eyes were red and his ebony hair was thrown casually across his eyes. He was also pale, not so much as Raven, but still very light-skinned.

He smiled, "I'm magickal."

"Yes, now go away!"

"You don't even know why I'm here, yet you wish to throw me away? I'm hurt!"

"Magickal, how?"

"Well..." He looked down at his right hand and Raven found herself following it as well. A burst of blue and black flame erupted from his open palm. He twirled his hand around. "It's called..."

"Pyrokinesis..." Raven was amazed. She had always thought about what it was like to control fire, now she had met someone who did. Met?! She hardly knew him!

"Yes, I should have known you would know." He closed his hand, extinguishing the flame. Again he smiled at her.

"What do you want?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"I'm not interested."

"Raven..."

"How do you know me?"

"Don't you want to see that I have to say?"

"How do you know me?" She shouted again, this time using her telekinesis to throw him over the edge. "Oh shit!" She was suddenly aware of what she did. "No!" She ran to the edge, hoping he dropped in the water. But he didn't. He was hanging on to some little edge on the tower's side by one hand.

"I think I hate you!" He shouted up to her. _This is what I get for trying to be nice! _He thought, looking down, _Screw kindness!_

"Let go when I tell you to!"

"Are you insane?! I'm not suicidal!"

"No! I know! When you let go I'll catch you!"

"I don't trust you!"

"Now!" Raven yelled, ignoring the last statement. Surprisingly, Malicki let go and Raven held her part of the deal. She used her telekinesis and caught him in the air as he fell, quickly pulling him to the roof. "Malicki?" She asked, coming over to him. He was laying sprawled on the rooftop on his back. His eyes were closed.

"I think I..." he coughed, "hate you."

After he had caught his breath and stood up, Raven asked what his proposition was. "You care now? I should have fallen off the building in the first place!"

"Get on with it, will you? I don't what the others to find you!"

"My proposition is actually about your...friends," he said catching her large eyes with his own.

"My friends? What do they have to do with anything?"

"Ever get the idea that they aren't really your friends? They only need you during battle, and even then... what I'm getting to is..."

"You want me to leave my friends? Never!"

"No, I'm suggesting you leave your friends and I'm giving you a place to stay after you do. If you want to. They ignore you Raven. Why else would you be up here alone reading poetry to yourself?"

"I like to be alone."

"Then make a deal with me."

She looked at him His words had strung her. They were so true, but she really didn't want to show it. How would he know these things? Why would he care? "What?" She found herself saying.

"Go downstairs and talk to them. If you make at least one acknowledge you in a positive way, you stay with them and I disappear. If not, you come with me."

What? Did he think she was stupid? "Come with you where?"

"I can show you a world you've never seen. Come with me, and see the world you'll love."

She read his mind, "The dark side? You want me to be your partner?" She was taken back. What? She was a Teen Titan a warrior to protect the city from evil people who set out to destroy them. But Malicki...he was offering her a job to become evil. To be at his side. To betray her friends, like what Terra did to them.

"Yes, I forgot about your ability to read minds."

"I don't..." she stuttered.

"Don't...I know you want to. But deny it if you wish. Do we have a deal?" He stuck out a hand for her to shake.

Betray her friends? She stared at the hand. But no, at least Beast Boy would know she existed. She'd shake his hand to teach him a lesson...but what if they did ignore her. What if Malicki was right... The Dark Side wasn't so bad. She'd be rich. "I agree."

And she shook his hand.


	3. Chapter three

Note:I do not own the teen titans!

Raven left Malicki on the roof with Edgar Allen Poe in his hands. He assured her he wouldn't leave and would just read some poetry. Even if Raven didn't trust him, she still had to go through with the deal as he began to read 'Annabel Lee'.

Raven sank through the floor and landed in the middle of the main room. She looked around to see the fellow Titans in the exact places they were before, except that Beast Boy had scooted a bit to the left.

_Okay,_ she thought. _Malicki and I have a deal, and I'll stick to it._ She walked over to Starfire and looked at Silkie. "Hi Star, " she said in her usual raspy voice, but purposely raised the pitch. "I was..."

"Not now, Raven!" Starfire cried flying over to her 'Bumgrof', "It's Silkie's feeding time!" And she turned away from her.

"Okay, I'll ask Robin." So she lifted about a foot into the air and came over to Robin as he stared into the stereo as if he was contemplating how it worked. "Robin, I was wondering..." But the leader didn't say anything. "Robin... Robin?" Sighing she gave up and walked over to the monster TV.

At first she said nothing, hoping they would notice her. No success. "Hi BB...Cyborg. Who's winning?"

Nothing.

Raven was starting to get mad. Why were they ignoring her? She needed a different approach to this. Starfire was first again. "Starfire, well I haven't really gotten to know Silkie over the time you've had him. Can I..."

"No, cannot you see he is sick?" Starfire screeched hovering back and forth. Raven looked at him. No, no she couldn't tell he was sick. He looked his normal sluggish self.

"I love this song, Robin!" Raven told him as she came practically in front of him. "Don't you? Do you know what it's called?"

"No."

"I..."

"No."

They were under a spell, Raven concluded. Why else would they be mindless zombies? They were practically in the same positions as before. Malicki had put a spell over them so she could go to the 'dark side'. Yeah, well Raven wasn't falling for it! She stormed over to Star and flicked her in the temple.

"Ow!" Star cried, floating away from her, "Why do you wish to injure me, friend?"

"I..." she stuttered. Starfire wasn't supposed to feel that! If she was under some mind control, Starfire would just keep flying around without noticing it at all. "Sorry, I was just trying to get your attention." She spit out the words and ran to Robin.

And flicked him in the temple.

Not a beautiful sight. "Why the hell did you just do that?!" He yelled turning away from the boombox angrily. He began to shout words at her while she quickly spoke:

"Sorry," sheepishly and hovered in front of the television.

"Move, Raven!" Cyborg shouted as he twisted his head to look around her. "You're in my way!"

"Sorry," she told him and sat down on the couch. Starfire wasn't under a control and Robin _defiantly_ wasn't. Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't because they moved to see the TV not just looking through her.

Maybe Malicki was right. Maybe they only did need her during battle and didn't care about her otherwise. It seemed unreal. There were her friends and weren't under a spell. Yet they still ignored her. Sighing she lifted herself up onto the roof.

"._..Vast forms that move fantastically_

_To a discordant melody;_

_While, like a rapid ghastly river,_

_Through the pale door,_

_A hideous throng rush out forever_

_And laugh—but smile no more._

Malicki was reading 'The Haunted Palace' another poem by Poe. She remembered it vaguely, but the last sentence made her recall the title. "Oh, you're back," Malicki said, seconds later. He stood up and closed the book. "Well...?"

"Don't give me that look," she grunted, taking the book from him. "I think you what."

"So are we leaving?" He asked, looking straight at her violet eyes.

Raven sighed. "Yes," she told him quietly, making her new partner grin as he took her hand and Raven lifted them both of the roof and onto the city below.

The lights in Titan's Tower began to flash as sirens went off all over the Tower. Quickly the Titan's began to run to the pizza place where Robin had identified the trouble.

Beast Boy paused. "Where's Raven?" He asked. She'd be down here by now.

Robin stopped short, "I don't know."

"I haven't seen her in a while," Starfire added.

"No, she was down her like ten minutes ago!" Beast Boy yelled. "RAVEN!!!!!!" But there was no reply.

"We have to go, Beast Boy," Robin told him as he waited for a response that would never come. "She'll catch up with us later."

Beast Boy looked at him and nodded. He watched as the rest of the Titans left, knowing she probably never would.


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four

Note:I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own Malicki, steal him or disguise him under a different name and I'll stalk your eternal soul!! I also own Antoine. He's just kinda there for like two seconds, but...ooooo well!!

Note:-winks-

Note: Chapter two fix job!!! The crime is not at the pizza place, it at some 'abandoned' warehouse on the outskirts of town, by the ocean. Yes...

Note:Sorry it took so long to update. I had a brain fart, then things...happened...

Onward!!

The man's name was Antoine. He was dressed in tight leathers and very stealthy. A mask covered most of his face and he spoke in a distinguished French accent. A well-known thief in the south. What he was doing in Jump City was another question. One that was to be delayed. He had been caught by a pedestrian as he slunk in the warehouse, weapon in hand.

The Teen Titans, minus the gothic telekinetic girl, had come quickly to the site. "Antoine..." Robin said loudly to the thief as he crouched down to got the object. He looked up to see the Titans, armed and ready for a fight.

"Titans." He gave a solemn nod. "I am terribly sorry to have met you like this, but I assure you, if you want this back..." he held up a small green laser. It was created by a scientist by the name of Doctor Planin. He was a bizarre man, but very skilled. The laser in Antoine's hand was his latest invention. A compact laser powerful enough to melt ice in .2 seconds. Or go through a four foot concrete wall with ease.

"...I'm not giving in without a fight." He tilted his head slimly and stared at them. "Deal?"

"If you insist," Robin told him, then shouted, "Titans bring him down!" He threw an exploding disk at him while Starfire flew above him, green light coming out of her eyes.

Antoine avoided the disks and shot the laser at Star before the light reached him. The Tamaran girl yelped, darting quickly out of the way. She landed on the ground with a thud yards away from them. But got up quickly and fired star-bolts his way. Of course, he avoided them easily.

He smirked, "Is this all you can give?" Beast Boy, in the form of a ram, came up from behind him smashing him against a wall. Antoine twitched and tried to get away, but Beast Boy planted his feet and refused to move. Moving slowly, Antoine turned on the laser and fired it at the ceiling. The ceiling collapsed above them and the shifter turned back into a human, fleeing from the site. Antoine also slipped away in time.

"Didn't think you had me yet, did you?" He asked him with a smile. He looked down at the laser, stroking it. "Thank you Planin," he said to himself. A black bubble appeared around the southern theft. A the fright of anti-gravity, he began to yell, but the black form muted these yells.

_Raven_, Beast Boy thought as he stared at the thief. Antoine was lifted a bit into the air and was slammed into a wall. Beast Boy scanned the air, but found Raven on the ground about twenty yards away. "Raven!! You did it!" He looked at the unconscious Antoine in delight. But a black form surrounded the laser and she brought it back into her hands.

"Raven you're here," Robin said a bit surprised at her actions.

She stepped out of the shadows, a man at her side. Beast Boy was the first to react, "Who is that? And _what_ are you wearing?!" Her usual blue and purple attire had been changed. Her cape was over her head but it was red. So was the outline of her leotard. He gasped. She looked exactly like her 'angry personality' when Cyborg and himself found their way into her mind.

She inspected the laser, bringing her hand across its black surface like Antoine had done. But she ignored the green shape-shifter all together. "Yo Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, getting frustrated at her.

"Thank you for the laser," came the man at her side. "You saved us lots of hassle."

"Us?" Robin repeated.

"Oh," He looked up at them, a bright grin on his face. "Did I say that?"

Raven glanced at her partner with a smirk. Planin's laser was flipped around in her hands, moments later she handed him the laser saying, "It's the real deal."

"What is going on?!" Beast Boy wasn't getting it.

"You may call me Malicki, it'll be a name you'll remember," he told the Titans. "Raven is with me now." He told Beast Boy as he babbled away. But as he said that last comment, the shifter froze, his jaw dropped down. Malicki nodded once, "Indeed, right love?"

She looked up at him and smiled, signaling the answer.

"Love??!!" Beast Boy was flaming.

"Raven, come back here. Give us the laser, " Robin told her, holding out his gloved hand to her. She raised an eyebrow. Malicki lit the flame in his hand and threw it at Robin. Robin couldn't react quick enough and fell over.

"ROBIN!!" Starfire screeched coming to his side. She kept an eye on the two while she reached down to help him.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Cyborg asked her, "Are you really working with this jerk?"

"Yes," she said in her monotone voice. Black power began to form around her hands, "And I'll show you!" She telepathically picked up a crate and threw it at the Titans. They scattered for protection.

"Come on!" Malicki yelled. "Or are you too afraid to fight us?" He smiled and let two balls of black and blue flame appear around his hands. This prepared the Titans plus Robin for battle. If they had to fight Raven, they would.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, creating a black platform around her partner's feet, lifting him up. With eyes now white, she allowed Malicki to fly above her former friends, fighting them.

She saw Starfire trying to come up behind him. He shot a fireball at her. She saw Robin readying himself to throw a couple birdarangs at him. Beast Boy and Cyborg came up together while Cyborg fired his laser cannon.

"Raven!!"

Out of the daze she was in, Malicki's voice came to her. She raised her hands lifting up more crates throwing them as a diversion while she drew Malicki away from the Titans. Once on the ground, Malicki looked into her violet eyes. "Your turn. Are you sure you want this, you seem...sad."

Raven looked straight back into his red eyes, "I made a deal. I'm sticking to it." And she flew up, a large dumpster coming along for the ride.

"_You're still attached to your friends," she remembered Malicki telling her. He stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure you want to go now?"_

"_You were right, they ignored me. I'm angry, this is the perfect time."_

_Malicki smiled, "Then lets go."_

_Raven nodded and followed him out._

So what if they were her friends? They weren't her friends any longer. They ignored her all the time and now she was with Malicki. Malicki... He was nice. Well as nice as a thief and a murderer could be. He gave her a second choice. Raven had refused. He tried to warn her, but she didn't listen. Now he wanted her to fight her friends and win. And she would.

She flung the dumpster at Robin and Starfire. This made her smile again. That was...fun... For so long she was fighting the good fight. Not anymore. She picked up Cyborg with her mind, spun him in circles and sent him in Beast Boy's direction. Strike! It was fun. _Come with me, and I'll show you a world you'll love. _That's what Malicki had said to her. And he was right. She was beginning to love this world.

M-m-M

Malicki leaned against a wall away from the fight, hidden in the dark shadows. His bright scarlet eyes were following his partner in utter delight. At first he was wondering if it was a bad idea to bring a Titan into his group, knowing she might very well betray them. But Raven... he watched her pick up Antoine, who was still unconscious, and fling him at Robin, laughing as they both fell into the water. Raven was different. She was enjoying this.

So was he. He smiled, remembering a stanza from 'The Raven'. With a low voice he began to recite it as he watched the battle:

"_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer,_

"_Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore;_

_But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping,_

_And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door,_

_That I scarce was sure I heard you"—here I opened wide the door; —_

_Darkness there and nothing more_

_Deep into the darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing,_

_Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before_

_..."_


	5. Chapter five

Note:I do not own the Teen Titans!! As if you didn't know!! Boobafs rock!!

Note:Sorry 'bout that!!

So, we are moving onward!! INDEED WE ARE!!!!!!!

The battle had lasted a while before Robin signaled the team to retreat. First he couldn't believe that Raven was working with this Malicki guy. Well unless if it was an act. He touched the side of his face where Raven had struck out at him with her fist. He pulled back his hand in pain. Either she was a really good actress or she wasn't acting. Robin suspected the second one.

The second question was why. Why would Raven do something like this to them?

The third was how she was so strong. So strong. She beat all of them with one swift foul stroke. He had suspected it was that she now didn't care. Before people's lives were in stake, something she couldn't risk. But now she was risking it, and wasn't holding back. Raven was having her fun, doing her worst to them.

His mind went back to reason of Raven's motives.

"_Okay, I'll ask Robin." So she lifted about a foot into the air and came over to Robin as he stared into the stereo as if he was contemplating how it worked. "Robin, I was wondering..." But the leader didn't say anything. "Robin... Robin?"_

He looked at the ground as he and the other's flew back to the tower. Starfire was holding onto his wrists as Beast Boy and Cyborg floated above. They were all in complete silence. Probably all thinking the same thing...Raven.

M-m-M

_Raven was starting to get mad. Why were they ignoring her? She needed a different approach to this. Starfire was first again. "Starfire, well I haven't really gotten to know Silkie over the time you've had him. Can I..."_

"_No, cannot you see he is sick?" Starfire screeched hovering back and forth. Raven looked at him. No, no she couldn't tell he was sick. He looked his normal sluggish self._

Starfire's mind drifted to the last time Raven and her spoke. She had only cared for Silkie and left Raven out in the rain. She sighed. They had disregarded Raven from everything and now she had revolted. She would not be disregarded any longer.

M-m-M

At first Beast Boy refused to believe it. Raven, Raven had left them and went to go with this Malicki dude who had frickin fireballs come out of his hands!! He was...amazed to say simply. Sure Raven was always a bit dark, but he never thought of her actually going to the Dark Side.

_Sighing she gave up and walked over to the monster TV. At first she said nothing, hoping they would notice her. No success. "Hi BB...Cyborg. Who's winning?"_

_Nothing._

_Stupid!_ He thought harshly, referring to himself. Why hadn't he acknowledged her?! Why had he been so...stupid? She was asking about the game, something she always referred to as mindless noise. Wait... She had been acting strange. She was trying to be noticed!

The minute they landed he told them, "She was testing us."

The Titans looked over at their green friend, questioning looks upon their sad faces. "What?" Cyborg asked him, collapsing on the couch. He looked down at his right arm in dismal. Raven had twisted it toward himself with her mind. Luckily he didn't fire immediately. It would be hell to fix.

Beast Boy continued, "She came down here, talked to all of us. She was trying to be noticed, she was trying to get our attention." He was pacing as the others stared at him. His mouth would not stop moving. He was saying what his mind was thinking and didn't care about the reality of the words.

"We all ignored her. We continued what we were doing, only acknowledging her in a negative sort of way. We didn't look at her when she spoke and when she did speak, she raised her voice so we would notice the difference. But we didn't," he made eye contact with them. His green eyes were large and filled with regret. "None of us."

M-m-M

Malicki watched the Teen Titans retreat with smoke to cover their tracks. He smirked. At first Raven was doing horrible. She wasn't fighting well and didn't make eye contact with her former teammates. But when he told her it was her turn to fight, she did and did so with delight.

He shook his head, a smile caressing his lips as he came out of the shadows and over to his new partner. "Well done, very well done."

"It was fun," she told him, tossing over the laser as if it were a toy.

Malicki caught Planin's laser and placed it in his pocket. "Family's blood is always the sweetest." Raven looked over at him sharply. "Meaning that your friends were your family. You betrayed them. You thought it was going to be horrific, but it was probably the greatest thing you've felt in a long time.

"It was. You're right." Raven walked sullenly at his side. Sure it felt good. It felt good to give them what they deserved, but the family statement... They _were_ like her family. She had deceived, beaten, and abused her family. But the worst part was that she liked being Malicki's partner, she liked Malicki...and she liked deceiving her family. After all, he was right. Family's blood _was_ the sweetest. It was the only thing that gave her pleasure.

_Maybe Malicki was right. Maybe they only did need her during battle and didn't care about her otherwise. It seemed unreal. There were her friends and weren't under a spell. Yet they still ignored her. _

But that was going to change. "Raven?"

The voice brought her head back into reality. She looked up at Malicki, who had stopped walking, awaiting his question. "Remember when I said I'd show you a world you'd love?"

She nodded. They had stopped outside a warehouse. She had never seen this place before, but she could defiantly hear people inside. Many people chatting away, harshly disagreeing and yelling, yet trying to maintain the volume control. What was this place? There were so many people within.

"Yes, well I'm keeping my promise..." Here he opened wide the heavy doors, stepping out of the way to let Raven see what treasure laid within.

She gasped.


	6. Chapter six

Note:I do not own the Titans!!

Note:Please go to my account on ! My pen name is Ahemait!! Yes and excuse the many !! 's

The Titans were absolutely silent as if life in itself depended on it. They hadn't moved since Beast Boy made his speech. Neither of them had uttered a word either. Terra had betrayed them, siding with Slade and being their friend only for the sake of access to the security. Now here was Raven, siding with a man whom they hadn't even heard of. _"You may call me Malicki, it'll be a name you'll remember." _ Malicki...how had Raven met him? Were they meeting secretly?

These questions kept finding themselves repeating in Robin's mind. He was still in shock. And he knew Raven liked fighting them, he had seen her smile. Who was Malicki? What was he doing to her?

Cyborg was doing the background research, first trying to find out how to spell his name, then looking through criminal records. So far he had found nothing. Of course he had given up right away to go repair his arm and left Starfire and Beast Boy trying to understand how the search base worked.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire said quietly to her green friend as she hovered by the computer. He only grunted in response, a sign that he was indeed listening, but didn't want to talk. "Why was Raven acting strange before she disappeared earlier?"

"What?" He focused his attention on the alien.

"You were saying that she was testing us and that she was trying to be noticed. You said we failed the test."

"We did," he said monotony.

"Why?"

"What?"

Starfire locked eyes with him. She fiddled with her fingers, "Why was she testing us?"

Beast Boy opened his mouth to say the answer, but no words came out. He didn't know. Why _was_ Raven testing them? Had they done something wrong? She was acting strange and came down abruptly from the rooftop. What had happened up there? Had Raven let Malicki in and they met on the roof? But only Cyborg and Robin knew the code. Malicki gotten past security and done something to Raven behind their backs?

He turned away from Starfire and ran up the stairs into Cyborg's room. The robotic man nearly chopped his hand off when his friend came running in. "Security..." he was trying to say. "Is there anything wrong with the security?"

"No," Cyborg told him bluntly, "No one can get past my security. Not even..."

The shifter interrupted him, "Not even a pyromaniac guy?"

"Not even a pyromaniac guy," he repeated. "Here I'll show you," he gestured to a bunch of cameras. "Security's fine."

Beast Boy wasn't satisfied, he kept looked over and over at the screens. "Where's the roof?" He asked. The screen that was showing the roof could not be seen.

"It's fine, I didn't have enough screens, so I just flip them back and forth."

"Flip it!"

Cyborg was confused, what did this have to do with anything? Sighing, he did what he was told and flipped a switch. The screens turned to different parts of the Tower. All of them were fine...except one.

"Which one is this?" he asked pointing to a screen that only showed static.

Cyborg swallowed and Beast Boy knew the answer. "The roof."


	7. Chapter seven

Note:I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own the others random people. Steal them and I'll be forced to A. stalk your eternal soul or B. murder you. Yup I'm done.

The entire room before her stood silent as Malicki opened the doors for Raven. The place was like a club, but there were only four people in it. The decorations and furniture was rich and beautiful. Raven presumed it was stolen. But, who were these people?

Her partner slipped past her and slammed the doors shut Without words, the man led in her front of the people. "Raven, meet the freaks of the other world." He grinned idiotically as he spoke the words. Freaks of the other world? What did that did mean?

"Eh!" yelled one that looked like an urban cowboy. His dull brown hair was shoulder length and wore a plaid shirt that was tucked into his jeans. "She be one of them Titan girls, Mal'! What you doing wit' 'er?" The electric light above Raven was suddenly extinguished. Raven tilted her head at the man's words. Obviously he didn't know anything about Malicki's plan's.

But something caught her eye. A light, flowing with electricity was hovering in the cowboy's hand. It was zapping constantly and he pulled it back to throw it, but a voice stopped him. "Pike! Put it back, I can't see a blasted thing!" Malicki began screeching.

"There are other lights, ya knows!" The cowboy repeated. But Malicki shot him a glare, making Pike blow lightly on the electricity so it regained it's slot in the bulb.

"Raven is our guest," he continued, "And you cannot harm her!" Raven was shocked; Malicki was threatening these men to protect her. Pike sighed loudly and slumped back into the couch, grumbling.

"The freaks of the other world?" The ex-Titan repeated his words. "What are you saying?" She leaned casually against the bar behind, but her violet eyes were sharp and alert on the men...the so-called freaks.

A man to Pike's right laughed, "You didn't think you and your Titan buddy's were the only freaks in the city, did you?" This tall and loud man's name was Sparky. Sparky was dressed in a tight black tee-shirt that showed off his muscled and loose fitting blue-jeans. His blond-brown hair was combed casually in front of his eyes, but then brushed away to either side. "'cause you're not." He chuckled lightly.

"Freaks? You call yourself freaks?" Raven was beginning to dislike these guys.

Malicki answered for her, "For every hero, there's a villain, isn't there? For every good deed, a bad one levels it out. The Teen Titan's are a group to protect the innocents. We are the ones that strip that innocence."

Raven didn't say anything. She had never thought of that. The freaks of the other world...the freaks fighting against the good. But she had never heard of Pike or his buddies before.

"That was Pike, he can extinguish electric lights to make it dark or use the electricity in his advantage. And this is Sparky, he can have chain lightning come out of his hands," Malicki was beginning to introduce his friends. He pointed to light-skinned man in a chair beside her. Hmm, she hadn't noticed him earlier. "And this is Kei. He has telekinesis and makes explosions..." He attempted to say more but Kei cut him off.

"Hello," he said in a bright, Scottish accented voice, "How do you do?"

Finally! Someone that wasn't blunt and could speak correctly. "Hello. What does he mean telekinesis and explosions?" It was a bit odd...that combination.

"What you like a demonstration?" He asked, locking his dark blue eyes with hers. Without any ado, he flung out his fingers, spread apart. She looked over at where Kei was locking eyes with. A bottle of liquor was being raised into the air, a red-orange glow another it. Then Kei clenched his hand into a fist and the bottle began to glow much brighter. He held it there for a few seconds before flinging his fingers out sharply, exploding the bottle.

Raven was amazed. "So I see," was all she could say. Meanwhile Malicki began screaming at him to clean it up before someone fell over it. But it was too late. A woman with brown hair and really bright blue eyes came through the back door...and fell over.

"PIKE!!!!!!" She screeched, as Malicki rushed over to help her up.

"It was Kei, Frost!" The yellow-eyed man began stuttering in his defense, "I swears!"

She was clad in tight black pants and a white tee-shirt. Two long silver bracelets caressed her wrists with strange symbols upon them. "And this is Frost, she controls ice," Malicki yelled over at Raven, trying to pull Frost away from the selves she had already knocked over.

"Yeah, look!" She shook out her hand, a stream of ice flowing from it. The ice covered Pike's body, making the cowboy scream, "I'M COMING!!" She cackled evilly.

Raven caught eyes with Kei, making a glance that asked, _they always like this? _Kei smiled slimly and nodded. "How do you like the freaks of the other world?"

Raven actually felt herself smile. "Freaks...is that what you call yourselves?" It seemed like something demeaning. She would never call herself a freak.

"It is what we are, is it not?" He looked off into the night, "Freaks to all of humanity that dare not understand us for who we really are." His voice was distant, like he was remembering something. Raven looked at him intently, listening to the words he spoke. "We're just shadows to society. We're not people."

She could really relate to those words. But she didn't know what to say...except... Then Raven did the only thing she thought would fit:

"_Much I marveled this ungainly fowl to hear discourse so plainly,_

_Though its answer little meaning—little relevancy bore;_

_For we cannot help agreeing that no living human being_

_Ever yet was blessed with seeing bird above his chamber door—_

_Bird or beast upon the sculptured bust above his chamber door,_

_With such a name as "Nevermore." _


	8. Chapter eight

Note:I'm back! -twirls finger- wooh.

Note:I do not know the Teen Titans

Raven stared dully at her former friends through the opposing darkness. Beside her stood Malicki and behind them were the rest of her new team. Kei was the only one she liked, let alone, could stand. Pike seemed to despise her, and he wasn't so spineless, she'd fear his loyalty to Malicki. Sparky's voice just drove her crazy, and she hadn't even spoken to Frost. The group had returned for another invention of Doctor Planin, only to be met by the Teen Titans.

So far no one had moved. Starbolts, fire, electricity, ice, sonic fire, disks...nothing had moved from their owner's hands. Beast Boy's eyes bore into Raven's, but she hardly blinked, ignoring him as much as she could. "Come on," she murmured to Malicki, only allowing him to hear her words. "We haven't got all day."

He gave a sharp nod to her words and Pike quickly extinguished all the lights from the area, leaving them in darkness. Cyborg quickly opened the light on his shoulder, but it was too late; their enemy had already struck. Robin looked up for only a second before he had to dodge an attack from a man with electricity zapping around his hands.

Frost decided to pick Starfire for her opponent and quickly sent ice forming around the flying alien's hands, freezing her starbolts. Starfire parried her next attack and shot green power out her eyes, throwing Frost to the ground. The alien then took flight again, melting off Frost's ice and fired more starbolts at her. All of the bolts missed as Raven lifted Frost up to knock her opponent out of the sky.

Raven sighed, floating amongst the pairs of fighting foes; it bored her. She hovered over to the warehouse landed on the ground, opening the door. Although the huge laboratory was completely black, she was able to see everything perfectly. The doctor hadn't been seen in several days, and Raven wasn't sure what happened to him. Why would a genius man leave his precious experiments and inventions open to any being who wanted them?

She noticed a pile on the ground in front of her about ten yards away. Although Raven was sure in was Planin and positive he was dead, she came over and placed two fingers to his neck. That would explain her questioning. Antoine had most likely killed him off. Raven felt no sadness for the deceased man.

The object Malicki had the others needed was found in the small refrigerator. It was a healing putty. Malicki wouldn't take any chances with his men, he didn't want any dead bodies with names he cared for. Raven wasn't exactly sure how the putty worked, or how fast it reacted with the wound, but grabbed it up, nevertheless. She told out a small cooler and took all the putty; Planin wouldn't need it any longer. She even contemplated stealing everything. Planin was a genius, he was dead, she was alone, and it wasn't like she had to carry any of the junk anyway.

Raven hovered over to the doctor's log and skimmed it over, searching for things that might be of use to them. She had been with her new group for about three hours, but it didn't matter. She couldn't go back to the Titans and no longer had the desire to. She was with Malicki now, Malicki, Kei, Frost, Sparky, and Pike...the freaks of the other world. She sighed and continued to look for anything to take. She could hear the grunts of fighting outsides, she heard Cyborg's triumphant 'boo-ya!' She heard Pike cackling away and a scream. She heard a voice whisper her name.

Raven whipped around, black power forming around her hands. Her visitor was Beast Boy, how he escaped from the battle...Raven wasn't sure. "Raven," he whispered again, looking at her through soft green eyes. "Why are you doing this? I know we ignored you, but..."

Raven didn't care to respond to his words, only grabbed up a table with several chemicals and used her telekinesis to throw it at the shape-shifter. He let out a squeal and turned into a cheetah, darting away from it as fast as he could. Still running, he transformed into a oxen and rammed Rvaen into the wall. She let out a groan of pain and tried to smash something into his head, only to find her hands were pinned.

She snarled and struggled under her grip but it did not cease. "Let me go Beast Boy!" she hissed, then relaxed her muscles. She lowered her head and closed her eyes. "Or die!" she growled and raised her head violently. Four glowing red eyes were on her face and a black shadow raven started to come out form her power. Her teeth grew into points and the shadow raven made Beast Boy morph back into a human and begin to back away. Raven grew taller, her eyes flamed with Hell's fire and she laughed wickedly.

"Raven..." Beast Boy muttered, his intense fear dripping off of him. He swallowed at looked at the form of his former friend. She looked exactly as she did when she attacked Doctor Light. That had been so long ago, but he remembered it clearly. Beast Boy was sure he had never been so afraid; his teeth chattered, his eyes were large, and he knew that no one would come to his rescue. "Raven..." he murmured again, but was well aware that everything inside of her was gone. Every kindness, every feeling and memory of the Titans...dissipated. And only malice remained. Raven's shadow was upon him now and Beast Boy shut his eyes, _so_ afraid, his eyes began to tear. This was it, this was a hero's death scene but still, like a young child begging, Beast Boy wept at her feet asking for mercy he would never receive.

"_..."Prophet!" said I, "thing of evil!—prophet still if bird or devil!—_

_Whether Tempter sent, or whether tempest tossed thee here ashore,_

_Desolate yet all undaunted, on this desert land enchanted—_

_On this home by Horror haunted—tell me truly, I implore—_

_Is there—_is_ there balm in Gilead?—tell me—tell me, I implore!"_

_Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."..."_


End file.
